emmerdalepediafandomcom-20200215-history
2004
The Storm Louise is still conscious after Ashley crashed his car into the river, but Ashley isn't responding at all. Louise is trapped and can't reach her mobile, so she has to cry into the storm for help. Ashley regains consciousness - one leg is trapped, and he can't feel anything in the other. Simon and Nicola miss the crashed car when they get to the blocked bridge, but Paddy gets out to look on his way to a call and hears their cries. He calls for help immediately, but the ambulance can't get Ashley out without the fire brigade - and they've only got ten minutes to cut him out. When Louise is rescued she is whisked away, so Laurel keeps Ashley awake while they cut the roof off the car. She stops him losing consciousness, possibly saving his leg, and he is off to hospital with moments to go. Tricia pops in to say goodbye to Diane and is given Marlon's epic letter. The whole village's power suddenly fails, so she stuffs it into her pocket and heads out to the bus stop. But when the bus doesn't turn up she dives into the phone box to call a taxi, and reluctantly reaches into her pocket to find Marlon's letter while she is on hold. But as she reads the list by torchlight her grin gets wider and wider. By the time she's got to number 20 she forgets the taxi and walks through the storm towards the pub, and the list blows from her hand. Suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes a nearby tree and it comes crashing down towards her. She trips as she tries to get away from it, and falls screaming to the ground, only to see another lightning bolt hit the chimney of the Woolpack directly above her. The whole roof collapses into the pub, and as a huge lump of wall plummets straight down onto her. Inside, most of the customers are okay if shaken. Simon has already called 999 on his mobile and everyone has been led out via the back of the pub when Diane and Marlon see Tricia lying motionless in the rubble. He's desperately trying to get debris off her when she faintly says "I came back Marlon". Marlon keeps her going while the helicopter comes, and she wants to know the number one reason he loved her. Marlon tells her - every time he looks at her he realises he loves her even more. The paramedics get Tricia out of the bricks and stretcher her straight into a helicopter. Marlon dashes to the hospital in Diane's car with Steph and Alan, where a doctor tells them that Tricia has massive internal injuries and is in a critical condition. Having got her back again, Marlon could have lost her forever. Charity Tate Found Guilty For the Murder of Chris Tate. In the dock, Charity says she couldn't kill Chris because she loved him, but the prosecution undermines her by bringing up past lies, the affair and her profession. She defiantly says the lies were only during the affair, and she was the one who stopped that. She adds that while she may have grown up on the streets, Chris changed her life for the better, and she respected him for that - being a tart doesn't make you a murderer. But the prosecution finds more contradictions, and wrap everything up with her visit to Zoe - 'the act of a guilty woman'. The jury retire to consider their verdict, and Charity has to sit and wait. To her horror, Charity is found unanimously guilty, and Lisa is left with the job of having to go and tell Debbie, still sitting in the cold on the green waiting for her mother to return. Eric & Gloria Pollard Pollard's staff are wondering how he's coping on both a business and personal level when Paul delivers an unmarked VHS. Everyone gathers round to watch and they are shocked to see Gloria, alive, in a tropical setting, and with a cold smug look on her face. Eric's joy is shortlived when she announces she has waited until now to clean out all his personal and business accounts - and the banks have no way to undo it. The Dingles & The Tate's Andy & Katie's Wedding The King's Win The Contract Scott Windsor is Kidnapped Terry & Dawn Woods Val's Rumbled Charity Win's Her Appeal Katie Leave Andy Tom King's 65th Birthday Party (Sadie King) Charity’s plans for making a huge impression on the host at Tom King’s party come unravelled as Jimmy’s glamorous wife Sadie causes amazement by arriving late for the party in a helicopter. Not only does Sadie’s arrival come in the middle of Charity’s Marilyn Monroe inspired rendition of Happy Birthday, she further upsets Tom’s right-hand woman by telling her that her dress is ‘OTT’ for a member off staff. Adding insult to injury Sadie hands her fur coat to Charity. Charity is incensed. Sadie King V's Charity Tate Having been given a lecture before the party about not bringing Tom’s grandchildren along Carl decides the best course of action for getting through the party is to get as drunk as possible with Chas, who gets a frosty reception when introduced to Tom. Carl gets so drunk that he lets slip that the bulldozers will be moving in Monday and Jarvis and an angry deputation confront Tom King as they leave. Carl and Chas cause further embarrassment for the Kings and for Charity when the half-naked couple tumble onto the stage where the band is playing. Sadie emerges victorious at the end of a hard day’s battle. When Tom arranges a family photo on the stairs and insists that Charity joins him at the bottom of the stairs Sadie pushes Charity hard down the stairs and immediately blames her husband Jimmy for accidentally pushing Charity. Tom remains oblivious to the war being waged between Charity and his fiery daughter in law. Louise & Terry Sadie Set's Up Charity A delighted Charity tells Chas she thinks she’s got Sadie right where she wants her because she believes she’s having an affair behind Jimmy’s back. Meanwhile, Sadie lays a trap for Charity. While Charity innocently asks Jimmy about going away with Sadie, his wife is busy removing £200 in cash from the safe in the office and planting it in Charity’s bag. When Matthew notices that the money is missing Charity is soon in the frame. Tom can’t understand why Charity would steal from him, but even he is suspicious... Edna Hit & Run When one of the hens escapes from it’s cage and flaps about in the car Sam is unable to see where he is going and does not see Edna who has run out into the road after Tootsie. Hitting Edna Sam stops the car and goes to see what has happened, finding Edna unconscious in a ditch. Overwhelmed by what he’s done Sam drives away home and when Cain returns he tells his brother that he’s been at home all day. He tells Lisa the Sam thing later. Postman Paul Killed Desperate to get back in his father’s good books Carl volunteers to fix the guttering at Holdgate Farm when the contractors let him down, but neglects to mention his fear of heights. Meanwhile, Siobhan and Paul are still on bad terms following the incident with Carl and to keep Siobhan quiet Paul agrees to go and clear the air. Paul finds Carl in a bad way, clinging anxiously to the scaffolding. Paul offers to give Carl a hand and is amused by his discomfort. When Paul starts to lark about Carl loses his temper and throws something at Paul who loses his footing and crashes to the floor. When Carl climbs down from the scaffolding and finds that Paul’s not breathing he panics. As he wonders what to do next Siobhan and Chloe arrive looking for Paul and Carl tells them that he saw him earlier he went home. Carl then puts Paul’s body in Tom’s car and drives off to find Jimmy. Jimmy says they should put Paul’s body back and call the police. When they return to Holdgate Farm they run into Matthew who demands to know what’s going on and decides they must cover up Paul’s death or the police will think that Carl meant to kill him. Matthew decides that they must return Paul’s body to his garden and make it look as if he fell off a ladder while trying to adjust his TV aerial. Jimmy and Carl have serious misgivings about the plan but they go ahead with it. After leaving Paul’s place Carl remembers that he still has Paul’s keys and he goes back to return them just as Siobhan returns with Chloe from a night out on the tiles. Still mad at Carl Chas gets hopelessly drunk at Tom and Charity’s engagement do and has a go at Tom after he tells her to go steady on the champagne. Sadie is delighted that Chas has made a spectacle of herself. Cain takes Chas home but she returns to the party and runs into Carl as he’s about to enter the pub. With other things on his mind Carl is no mood for a confrontation with Chas and shouts at her to go away. Chas is heartbroken. Meanwhile Tom is livid that his sons failed to turn up for his party until it was nearly over. When Siobhan finds Paul in the garden Chloe calls for an ambulance but Siobhan knows that it is too late. Her scream is heard by Carl and Matthew as they head into the Woolpack hopelessly late for Tom’s engagement do... Zoe Tate & Baby Noah Chaz Makes Protest on Pear Tree Cottage Roof Diane Has Cancer Diane and Jack's Wedding Steph Stokes Lock Up Alan Turner (Shelly goes Missing...) Zoe Tate has A Break Down (Fire At Home Farm) Alan Esacpes (Steph Is Sectioned) Christmas At The Tates Sadie & Cain Set Up Charity Cain finds out About Andy & Debbie Sadie Hires A Privet Eye